Ribbons
by Orochi-Dragon14
Summary: Collection of one, two, three-shots, drabbles, short stories involving favourite characters. Stories have their own summaries. The overall story is rated M. Enjoy the stories!


_**Ribbons**_

* * *

 _So, I finally came up with an idea for a story for Orochimaru's birthday! I decided to have this start this off in the short story collection. I will take request. I have rules, but I'll put those on m page._

 _So this is how this is going to work:_

 **Overall title: _Ribbons_**

 **Individual Title:** As it comes, labeled in Roman Numeral (because why not? :D )

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, an of the characters, novels, etc. This is just for entertainment.

 ** _(overall)_ Warnings: **Sex, possible m-pregnancy, possible experiments, self-harm, suicide attempt(s), weirdness, usual violence, possible mental disorders involved.

 **Dedication:** To my wonderful girlfriend, **_Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf_**

 ** _(overall)_ Summar: **Collection of one, two, three, short stories/drabbles of m favourite characters with individual stories. Rating(s) are at least T.

* * *

 _ **I Summar:** Orochimaru gets a nice little gift for becoming a Jonin. (And it just so happens to be his birthday too) _

_(Orochimaru, Jirai_ _ya, and Tsunade are around 12-13ish? I'm not sure when they became Jonin, so we're going with that.)_

 **Happ Birthday, Oreo Snake! _*hearts*_**

* * *

 **I: Blade**

 _ **Orochimaru**_

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and I are gathered in the Hokage's office. Sarutobi-sensei studies each of us as we keep stone faces. Our mission went excellent, so we couldn't have been called into his office for punishment. So then…

"Well, Sensei? What did you call us in for?" Jiraiya asks.

Always so impatient.

Tsunade growls, fists clenched. "If you wouldn't have opened that big mouth of yours then perhaps we could have found out!"

"Hey, he wasn't saying anything!"

"Regardless if he was or was not, the point is that you interrupted what could have been. Now, please stop talking or I'll seal your mouth shut with one of my snakes."

"Stop being such a jerk, Snake Bastard! I was just asking a simple question! You both were wondering too! So I don't see why you two have to be so rude to me!"

"It's rude to interrupt."

"He wasn't even saying anything!"

"Can we just stop fighting?"

"Tell Snake Bastard to stop being a dick!"

"Alright, you three, that's enough," Sarutobi-sensei says.

We stop, muttering our apologies.

"First, let me just say this: you three have _got_ to get along better. I understand times are tough and all three of you are going through changes, but that's no excuse to be ugly to each other. You are a team. Act like it. Now then, to why I called you in here," Sarutobi-sensei says, pulling out a large box.

"What is that, Sensei?" Tsunade wonders.

Jiraiya glares at me.

"Yes?"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to get on her ass about interrupting Sensei?"

I shrug, examining my nails. I really need a manicure. Perhaps I'll treat myself to one. It _is_ my birthday after all.

"Dammit to hell! Why is it _always me_?!"

"I think Orochimaru just likes the reaction you give, Jiraiya," Tsunade smirks.

I blush a bit. "That's not it…"

"…what? Why would he…? Oh!" Jiraiya grins, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me against him. His lips move to my ear, whispering seductively. "I'll get you to react later, birthday boy."

I grit my teeth, replying. "If you don't let me go, I will kill you."

Jiraiya just laughs and lets me go.

(I knew he wasn't serious. It just makes it more awkward. Stupid Toadoaf.)

"Are you three done?"

We apologize again.

Sensei pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Well, then I wanted to congratulate the three of you on the last mission. It went quite well. You three have shown great promise. With careful consideration, I have decided to promote all three of you to Jonin.

"Jonin? Are you kidding me?! That's amazing! I'm a Jonin now!" Jiraiya cheers, jumping up and down. "The ladies are gonna love me!"

"Thank you so much, Sensei!"

Excitement bubbles within me, but I keep my composure. "A great honour."

(And one step closer to becoming Hokage!)

Sarutobi-sensei smiles. "We will celebrate soon enough. Now then, what is in the box? Well," he says pushing the box towards us. He turns it around and opens it. "These are gifts for becoming Jonin."

In the box is a book and writing utensils for Jiraiya. Some money and a medical equipment box set.

"Oh wow! Thank you so much, Sarutobi-sensei!" Tsunade beams, opening the box. "Wow! There's so much!"

"Alright! I can write even more now! Thank you!"

"Shouldn't you be doing something more productive?"

"It is productive! Besides, you're just jealous! I mean where is y _our_ gift?"

I shrug. "Perhaps my gift is my own lab. I mean you can't exactly fit a lab in a box now can you?"

"A lab? The hell do you need that for?"

"Idiot. I'm in R&D. Of _course_ , I'd need my own lab."

"You spend too much time in there. You're going to go crazy."

"I don't care. We're making breakthroughs. What can you do with that book? You haven't written one thing. All you do is write some porn script of some characters based on yourself, the girls you watch, and/or Tsunade."

"Don't write about me, Jiraiya!"

"Hey, at least I'm not _acting_ upon it. There are people who do."

"But you _want_ to."

"Yeah? Don't you?"

"Not really."

"Orochimaru, not all gifts have to be ninja related. Jiraiya, it's rude to expect people to be like you and like what you like. There's nothing wrong with what you do, but if Orochimaru doesn't want to do it and wants to study instead then let him. He's helping a lot. Tsunade, don't get upset with Jiraiya because he finds you attractive. Be a little gentler? It's a good day for the three of you."

"es, Sensei."

"Dismissed."

"Alright! I'm gonna do some research!"

"I can't wait to take this to the hospital."

We start to head out. Tsunade and Jiraiya muttering gleefully about their new gifts.

My hand wraps around the door handle.

"Wait, Orochimaru."

I look over my shoulder. "Yes, Sarutobi-sensei?"

He stands up, walking around the desk. He places a hand on my shoulder, giving me a smile. "I have something for you, boy."

"A lab?" I ask, trying not to beam.

He shakes his head. "No. Something better. Come with me," he says.

I nod and I follow him to his house.

"Take a seat, I'll be right back," he was, leaving the room.

I sit down in one of the chairs. A few moments later, Sensei comes back with a long box and hands it to me.

I glance at it then to Sensei.

"Open it, Orochimaru."

I do. A sword in a purple sheath. I take it out and unsheathe it.

"No way," I whisper. "How did you…? Where did you…?"

"Your father gave it to me," he replies.

"Father? But how did he…? And why do you…?"

"He entrusted me with the sword until I felt you were ready for it. I believe you are. As for how your father got it, well, you'll have to talk to Sakumo. He was put in charge of explaining that to you."

"I see," I say, staring at the marvelous sword.

Kusanagi, the legendary sword said to cut through anything. I've been searching everywhere for this sword and to find out Sensei had it this entire time is a bit frustrating.

(actually, Father having it even more so, but I suppose I'll have to get onto him about it once he and Mother return.)

"I apologize for not giving this to you when Jiraiya and Tsunade received theirs. I felt it was more appropriate since you'd ask me a lot of questions."

"It's fine, Sensei. I still don't understand how you have the sword though. Shouldn't it have been in a safeguarded place in my clan's estate?"

"Perhaps, but your father thought Kusanagi would be safer in my possession. And, he wanted me to give it to you if anything were to happen to him, as I've mentioned before."

"I suppose that makes sense. Why agree to it though? It seems like a huge responsibility to safeguard one of the rarest weapons in the world."

"Oh, I didn't agree to it because of the sword, my boy."

"Then…"

Sensei walks over and places a hand on my head. "You're my godson."

"Godson…?"

Since when?

"Indeed," he replies, ruffling my hair a bit. "I wanted to do something special for you, so your parents and I agreed that I would give you the sword when the time was right. And today is that day. It just so happens today is your birthday as well."

"Oh yeah. So is this a birthday present or a gift for becoming a Jonin?"

"That's your Jonin gift. For your birthday? Well, you'll just have to find out, won't you?" he grins, winking.

* * *

 _I have quite a bit of headcanons that I will slip into these stories from time to time. I love Orochimaru's and Sarutobi's bond. I just thought "well, what if he was his godson?" *shrugs* Pippa and I have a whole theory on Sakumo's and Orochimaru's clans being close and the whole thing with Kusanagi._

 _I'm not sure how the update schedule for this will go. I suppose I'll just update whenever. Remember to look on m page for the rules about requests :)._


End file.
